


Immoralists

by Secrets



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-12-28 04:05:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21130475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Secrets/pseuds/Secrets
Summary: 内容和题目一样简单粗暴。艾伦（37岁）&阿尔弗雷德（18岁）×王耀（25岁）小妈文学，最后3p出没，艾伦&阿尔弗雷德真父子pwp，别跟我讲剧情我不知道，单纯爽爽用，感谢子某淮（划掉）点梗内容变态，看完骂我的都是耍流氓！有少数dirty talk&羞辱语言出没预警





	Immoralists

琼斯将军新娶了个夫人。那来自东方的夫人生得清秀可亲，见人先带了几分笑意；而新夫人的姿态更是动人得紧，行走间便是宽松长衫也掩不住软腰细腿的灼灼风华。

记得将军刚将他接下车时，一旁几个新拨来的年轻警员都忍不住偷偷觑那夫人的姿容。他生得并不高，被琼斯将军扶着腰搂在怀里走进院里的样子，那真真叫一个小鸟依人。

待他俩走进去了，几个年轻人跟在后面悄悄地互相挤眉弄眼：

这将军怕是真被新人勾了魂，黏着人腰的手可就一直没放下过。瞧将军这步履匆匆的，怕是有些时间能闹腾了。

可不是，那夫人腰腿生得勾人，名正言顺的夫夫么。

几人露出一副意味深长的笑容，目送将军带着夫人回了房后，便悄悄退了出去。

不过么，先前夫人留下的小琼斯先生怕是不太乐意了。

不乐意也晚了，琼斯将军可是人老子。老子娶新的，儿子不乐意也没法子不是。

这将军府怕是有戏看咯。

交换了几个眼神，小兵们终是按着岗位站定了。

这几个人倒是料得不错，小琼斯先生这时正在街上游荡呢，随手打发了传令的人就随便进了家酒馆。

有道是借酒消愁，小琼斯先生甩了几张大钞拍到吧台桌上，嚷嚷着让调酒师把店里最烈的酒端上来，他要喝个不醉不归。小琼斯在这片辖区早就混了个脸熟，店长哪敢不从，更何况便是看在钱的份儿上也得把这位明显在气头上的小爷给伺候舒坦了。

这店长也留了个心眼儿，打发了个新来的去将军府报了个口信，说小琼斯先生在他那儿喝酒，怕是得晚归。

门口那几个站岗的听了这话，也不敢再进去通报，担心误了将军的好事儿，只得在外面估摸着时间再进去。

将军此时的的确确正沉迷着夫人的温柔乡着呢。他亲着身下人的红唇，一手解开这人的长袍扣子拽了下去。新夫人这身皮肤生的好，玉白细腻，摸着更是舒服。琼斯将军尤其喜爱新夫人的这弯细腰，以往欢爱时总也掐出些红指痕来，那淤痕映着皮肤煞是动人，总叫将军胯下动作越发深且重，逼出夫人更多的诱人喘息声。

“耀，我喜欢听你的声音。”将军伏在夫人身上，舔咬着他敏感的耳后肌肤喘着粗气道，“不要害怕，把你的全部交给我。”

“艾伦……”王耀抬手环住琼斯的脖子，仍穿着绸裤的长腿也勾上将军的腰，抬起下身磨蹭着他的，“阿尔弗雷德不会介意吧？”

“呵，自然不会。”艾伦跪坐起来，将王耀抱在怀里，手伸进长裤内捏着他的软臀喘着气笑道，“他怕是还要感谢我给他找了个新母亲。”

“唔……”王耀被那带着茧的大手揉得畅快，磨蹭着把碍事的裤子褪得更低了些，“哦……亲爱的……希望如此……”

“乖孩子……”艾伦忽然用力拍了拍怀里人的臀肉上，顺势扯下了他身上仅剩的两件衣物。

王耀的阴茎在方才的调情中已是悄悄抬了点头，艾伦看这半硬的小家伙，伸手撸了一把，瞥了眼王耀微微茫然的表情便哑着声音低笑，附身下去。

“……啊……！”身下被湿热口腔密密地裹着，那人舌头还作弄一般地舔着前端，让王耀忍不住夹着双腿挺腰将自己更深得送了些进去。

“艾，艾伦……好舒服……”

吐出口中的硬物，琼斯直起身子给了王耀一个热吻。他抬起夫人已经软在一旁的细腿环在自己腰上后，一手扔来自己的长裤，一手向人后穴摸了上去：“好孩子……已经会自己湿润了……”

“那么……我亲爱的将军……要怎么给他奖励呢……？”

“自然是……给予糖果了……”握着自己勃发的欲望缓缓地插进软穴里，艾伦低头亲着王耀殷红的眼角调笑道。

“嗯……！”即使被进入了数次，肠道仍然无法一口气适应硬物的存在，只能咬住整根一点一点嚼着。

粗壮的阴茎被吮得畅快，艾伦将王耀的腿抬得更高了些，将两人连接的部分暴露出来。那小口一颤一颤的似乎是无法承受，可内壁却贪心地吞吃着乞求更多。

“嗯……动一下……”被胀满填充的内里早已习惯了被大力贯穿的畅快，此时的温柔体贴已无法满足越发贪婪的小嘴儿。王耀环着艾伦的脖子，将自己向另一具汗湿的身子贴得更紧了些：“求您……！”

“这样？”艾伦握着夫人滑腻的细腰，一点点将自己抽离后又浅浅地撞了几下，逼出他欲求不满的几声喘息。

“还是……这样？”他抱着王耀翻了个身，阴茎在肠道内也入得更深了些，迫着王耀含得越发紧。

艾伦掐着王耀的腰肢，一下一下地引导他套弄自己硬得兴奋的阳根，在下压的时候挺腰又将自己送得更里面。

“啊……啊……！”这体位肏得王耀忍不住啜泣，连带着呻吟都被入得断断续续的，声音绵软甜腻得发慌，“艾……艾伦……！”

“宝贝……再忍忍……再忍忍……”大力操弄间带出了些淫靡水声，穴口被入得红肿软糯，无力再守着口子，只能由着带着青筋的巨龙捣弄敏感娇嫩的内里。

“唔嗯……”兴奋的肠肉被操得又软又湿，王耀趴在将军身上咬着他胸口的小豆发出几声撒娇一般的声音，却不料被越发来劲的艾伦入得更重了些。

“乖……让我射在你里面就好……”将军扶着王耀坐了起来，抱他在怀里入着软肉道。

最后这几下肏得王耀缩在艾伦怀里受着，吃了来自对方的精液后颤抖着身体软了下来。后穴仍被发泄后的巨龙堵着，大量的阳精涨得他难受。他缓了缓气息，正欲起身排出液体时被人用力扯着坐了下来，那团便又被塞得更深了些。

“啊……啊……啊……！”他挺立在二人之间的阴茎被这意料外的快感激得又射出了薄薄的一些精浆，终是软趴趴的垂了下去。

二人相拥喘着气平息方才的畅快情潮，而小琼斯先生早在他俩欢爱时带着浑身酒气跌跌撞撞闯回府中。俗话说酒壮怂人胆，更不论小琼斯先生这种本就随心所欲的。他踩着凌乱的脚步叫走了上前欲扶着他的卫兵，踉跄着走到了卧室门前便趴倒在一边坐着了。这又好巧不巧的恰是主卧——房门虽说是关紧了，可那呻吟喘息声顺着缝便跑进了小琼斯先生耳里。这断断续续的声音唬得他乱糟糟的脑子愣了下，反应了几分钟才重新开始工作。他总算是清醒了些，听着时有时无的暧昧声音轻轻地哼了一声，爬起来跌回了自己房间。

“荡妇。”

小琼斯先生哪哪儿都看不上父亲娶的这位新“母亲”，即使这位夫人对他再温和，他也总能找出些乱七八糟的茬子甩脸色。将军打也打了骂也骂了，愣是改不了小琼斯的态度。

这会儿趁着将军去了城外军营的功夫，小琼斯先生又挑起了骨头。

“我说了，别给我换床单！”小琼斯先生扯开新夫人的手甩到一边，碧色的眼睛中烧着愤怒的火光，“不要碰我东西！”

王耀低头看了眼被小琼斯先生用力抓过的手臂，没说什么便退出了房间。

他总是这样，听话得让人牙痒痒。

“……啧。”阿尔弗雷德卸下力气倒在床上，抬起刚刚扯开王耀用的手盯了会儿，缓缓地将掌心落在脸上，闭眼亲吻。

他无法控制自己地去想象王耀躺在父亲身下的样子，白皙的身子颤抖地被压在深色之下，幼鹿一般温顺地迎合。当初醉酒时偶然听到的呻吟早已成了他心中的魔咒，挥之不去。

他想要他。

王耀在听到仆人带话跟他说阿尔弗雷德一会儿过来向他赔礼时，心中叹了口气便坐在一旁的沙发上等着他。继子和继母的关系向来尴尬，尤其他这位“继母”是同性之时，他早该料到的。既来之则安之，不过是比自己小了几岁的孩子而已，眼下对方又是小辈，容忍些也无妨。

正乱七八糟理着脑中想法，卧室房门便被敲了几声。他丢开思绪起身，刚预备开门与继子坐下好好谈谈时，就被人捂住了眼睛和嘴迫着退进了房间。被蒙眼之前，他分明看到继子那头金发在阳光下熠熠发光。

除去情事之外，被压在床上的滋味并不算特别好受，尤其是暂时失去了视线与声音的时候。左不过是阿尔弗雷德又想了什么招来羞辱自己而已，什么道歉不过是借口，王耀无奈地轻轻拍了下少年有些汗湿的手，示意他放开自己。

无非是些刺人言语罢了，这在他决定嫁过来的时候就已经做好准备。在他眼中，小琼斯先生看着还不屑对他动手。

“母亲不是想与我和解吗。”阿尔弗雷德放开束缚王耀的双手，手臂撑着床趴在他身上朝着他耳边吹气，“儿子有件事想请母亲帮忙。”

“先起来，这样不好说话。”王耀直觉不妙，哪有母子会用这个姿态说话的，这分明……

“母亲答应我了？”他压得更低了些，支起一条腿卡在王耀腿心，膝盖暗示性地磨蹭着。

“阿尔弗雷德！”王耀瞪他，这般动作怕是再迟钝也该知道了，他挣扎着想要推开却被人一把制住双手，“你想干什么？！”

“母亲真是明知故问。”小琼斯先生从裤袋里掏出一条领带，握着王耀的手腕捆了个结笑道，“我对您可谓是朝、思、暮、想，母亲怎能不慰藉一下儿子呢？”

“你……”任王耀怎么想，也料不到这名义上的儿子对他起了这般心思。他嫁过来本就是提起勇气冒险博一个未来，他不敢赌阿尔弗雷德和自己在艾伦心中究竟谁更重要些，总归是稳着家庭关系。想来阿尔弗雷德也不过是个大男生，青春期的冲动让他对他下了手。

也罢，就当是亲身上阵给儿子上课了。王耀自嘲地想着，手上卸了力道乖巧地任由继子动作。

继母温顺地躺在自己身下，眼神平和而包容，就像小琼斯先生无数次幻想的那样。他拉开王耀手上的领带，低头在王耀颈窝蹭着轻舔吮吻：“母亲真好……”

毛茸茸的脑袋撒娇一般挠得他心痒痒，他低头亲了亲继子的金发，微微后仰抬手解开了衣衫上的盘扣。

琼斯将军向来是喜爱他穿着这般装扮的，所有勾人曲线和暧昧痕迹都被掩盖在宽松的袍子里。而于他而言，比起衬衫领带，也更习惯了长袍——也算是给他留了些故土的念想。

春季赤着身子仍是冷了些，王耀踢开脱下的衣物，岔开腿跪坐着抱住继子。少年人的身体总是火热的，那双温暖大手接触到他背后赤裸肌肤之时，王耀忍不住吐出一声舒适的叹息。他依偎在继子怀中，侧着身一颗一颗的解开少年衬衫的纽扣，直到他也与他一般赤诚相待。

继子的肌肉曲线并不明显，只浅浅地勾了几条。年轻的身体尚未经过战火的洗礼，比起他父亲满是伤疤的皮肤显得更精致些。

“好母亲……”阿尔弗雷德亲了亲王耀的唇角，弓着身子丢开衣物双手掌着细腰引着他后仰躺下。他沿着继母柔和的身体曲线向下亲吻，舔咬着胸口一侧的那点调笑道：“母亲为什么不赐予我乳汁呢？您可真是小气。”

“嗯……”乳尖被吮得肿胀湿润，那热度燥得他浑身都在渴求什么。王耀捏了捏继子仍带着些软肉的脸颊，红着眼角说道：“我一个男人，又不可能有身孕，怎么会有那玩意儿。”

“母亲这话可就错了，您的儿子都这么大了，怎么会生不了孩子呢？”阿尔弗雷德拉起王耀的手，闭着眼似是虔诚地亲吻他的掌心道。

“还是说，母亲的奶水换了个地儿出来了？”

小琼斯先生捉着怀中人的手，朝着继母身下探去，像是带着他自慰一般撸动已然挺立的小家伙。王耀闭上眼不忍看那画面，然而被带着抚慰自己的动作过于淫乱，手背和掌心的温度烫得他溢出几声喘息。

被带着加快了动作，快感自茎身先端窜上心尖，继子的另一只手甚至还把玩着根部垂下的两颗轻轻按捏——

“啊……啊啊……！”

“母亲这不是产‘乳’了么。”阿尔弗雷德坏笑着点了点身上被射到的白灼，勾了些送到继母口内，“您可尝尝自己的东西。”

舌尖尝到了属于自己的味道，王耀羞耻得浑身都染了红色，他倒是没想到年轻人哪来那么多的花样作弄他。

“母亲为何不呼唤我的名字呢？”阿尔弗雷德戳着王耀柔软的唇，亲昵地蹭着他的身体撒娇道。王耀从来没有叫过他的名字，多用行动来默默地关心——可他眼下就想让这张软口中吐出他的名字。

“嗯……阿尔弗雷德……”继母自然是温顺乖巧的，垂着眼唤人的时候恰恰是风情万种。

“母亲真乖。”小琼斯先生低头吻上他的红唇，舌头也得寸进尺地在人家口中乱来，勾着人不放开。

“您的滋味真好，怪不得父亲愿意将您正儿八经地娶回来夜夜肏弄。”

虽说是尝了些甜头，小琼斯先生可没忘记继母每日总也睡到了中午才起床，忍不住犯浑刺了几句。

“你……”王耀皱眉，修得干净的指甲忍不住掐着继子结实的臂膀拧了一下。

“是我不好，惹母亲生气了。”年轻人意识到自己说错了话，笑嘻嘻地拱了拱年长者的胸膛道歉，“我这就给母亲赔罪。”

大抵长得好看的都容易让人心软，王耀摸了摸继子臂膀上自己掐出的印子道：“疼吗？”

“疼着呢。”阿尔弗雷德往下蹭了蹭，抬着人长腿架在臂弯，“母亲可要小心别撞到儿子了。”

小琼斯先生一向是顺着杆子往上爬的性子，又是个混的，这肉都乖得送到嘴边了哪有不吃的道理。

——加之这是在主卧的床上，继母曾在这里赤着身子张开腿受过父亲。这般一想更让他红了眼。

王耀的后穴许是被将军入得尝过了畅美滋味，先前那一番狎昵早就让花道泌出了不少液体，滑腻腻的候着。

阿尔弗雷德的阴茎使用次数并不多，也就是少年人曾念着继母名字抚慰自己过，因而仍是粉嫩的样子，可那大小也是颇为壮观。龟头抵着口子磨蹭，那小嘴张着倒是想吃下，阿尔弗雷德却停下了。

“耀，看着我……”他一手摩挲着继母的侧脸，难得温柔地叫了名字，“看着我好吗？”

“阿尔弗……”王耀握住他的手，长腿主动勾着小年轻的腰吞了下去，“不要紧的……”

“唔……！”被裹住的感觉委实新奇舒服，入的又是近来心心念念的继母，小琼斯先生随着心意大力挞伐了几下，便被绞得守不住关口泄了出来。

阿尔弗雷德有些怔住，面上表情似是不可置信。王耀倒是猜着继子是头一回，也不说什么，只是搂着他安慰地亲了亲他的面颊和唇角。

“我这床用着可舒服？”

正当小琼斯先生重振雄风，预备再来几回叫继母别小看他时，主卧门口传来了琼斯将军的声音。

王耀一惊，脑中“嗡”地一声定住了；小琼斯先生啧了一声，抽出自己还埋在继母体内的阴茎，松开人的腿从身后抱住明显受了惊吓的继母回道：“挺舒服的，就是你这一出声明显吓着人了。”

“还怪我了？”将军不怒反笑，摘下帽子解开腰带搁到一边的架子上，“混小子先前气了你母亲多少回。”

“那不是先前么。”阿尔弗雷德瞪了眼坐到床边的父亲，紧了紧抱着继母的手低头沉声哄人：“母亲别怕，他不会怪你的。大不了他赶我们走，我就带着你浪迹天涯。”

“嗤，眼下倒是会嘴甜了。”将军敲了下儿子的脑袋，伸手轻轻揩了下妻子的唇角。

“耀，我不怪你的。”

“你……你们……？”王耀愣愣地盯着这父子俩，难得的露出了一些困惑神色。

“母亲不必担心，我和父亲自然会好好补偿您的。”小琼斯先生和将军交换了个眼神，甜蜜蜜地笑着亲了亲继母红透的耳朵尖。

趁着将军脱下衣服去浴室冲凉之时，阿尔弗雷德就着背后拥抱的姿势又将自己埋入王耀体内。方才他射在里面的东西还留着许多，连带着欢爱时分泌的液体，此时便是没做多少前戏，也顺顺当当地滑进深处。

“嗯……”王耀颤着手搭在继子横在他腰间的手臂上，向身后热源靠了靠，缓了气息开口问，“你和艾伦……为什么？”

“自然是因为我们爱你。”将军披着毛巾湿着头发出来，随意擦了下身上的水滴，坐到床上安抚地握着妻子的肩膀解释道。

“老家伙洗干净没，这么快就出来了？”小琼斯阴阳怪气地嘀咕了一声，扭头看向王耀时立马换了张笑脸，“我们可舍不得你为难。”

“臭小子。”艾伦笑骂了一句，见阿尔弗雷德抱着王耀早已入了穴，挑眉道，“你可别累着你母亲。”

“呵，你才是小心闪了腰。”小琼斯先生缓缓地在继母的湿穴里抽插，唇舌暧昧地在人肩上舔舐轻咬。

艾伦没再理这个烦心的儿子，他吻了下妻子的红唇，在床上站起身。

“好孩子，来张嘴。”他摸了摸王耀汗湿的黑发，握住自己的性器点了点他的唇角柔声道。

“唔……”王耀甚是乖巧地张口含住丈夫刚仔细清洗过的地方，小嘴被塞了个满当。

妻子的口腔柔软湿润，较其下体的别有一番滋味。软舌舔着茎身和小眼儿带来的快感更是让艾伦舒坦地叹气，他忍不住将手扶在王耀脑后，抽插着妻子这张妙口。

“唔……唔嗯……！”口中加快的速度着实有些吃不消，入到喉咙的地步让他下意识蠕动将异物吐出，却换来了更粗暴的待遇。

“是谁说要别累着了哦……”小琼斯先生翻了个白眼，伸手轻拍了几下继母的胸口给他顺气，身下也仅仅是插着任由肠肉吞吐嚼着，并不动作。他抓住继母揪紧床单的手，抬到唇边亲了一下，分开手指让彼此十指扣着。

“啊……阿尔……”继母模模糊糊地发出了声音，琥珀色的眼睛里含着些泪水看向他，“我……我不要紧的……

“不……不要忍耐自己了……”

“你不要紧？”小琼斯先生握住对方的手，虽然嘴上仍是疑问的语气，可身下加快的动作把他的内心暴露得一干二净，“你不要紧……！噢……那太好了！”

小孩子本就好胜心强，先前不过是看着继母似乎难受得紧，才憋了火压着性子安抚；眼下被这么劝了哪里还耐得住，又快又重地捣着人软绵绵湿润润的内里。

这上有大虎下有小牛的，王耀细弱的呜咽都被啧啧水声盖了过去。他浑身都泛着情热的粉色，眼前白茫茫的看不清事物，地平线都在这激烈情事中晃动，唯有眼前身后的存在让他存活于世间。

一切都结束了。琼斯父子俩将自己从已然失神的黑发青年身体里抽离，一个温柔地将他横抱起，另一个弯下腰轻轻地在他唇边轻吻。

“晚安，我的母亲。”

end


End file.
